the fellowship continues
by italian dragon
Summary: Lord of the Rings, Elminster, & various D&D characters meet to save their lands and their loved ones


The Fellowship Continues Chapter 1 "We're not in middle Earth or Toril" By Santo All characters here in are by no means stolen but are uses with all respect to J.R.R. Tolkin and TSR. Independent characters are creations of me and my friends.  
  
We open on the ridge near helms deep. The signs of the battle for the ring still show in every part of the keep. The hole blasted by the orcs is being repaired but not in full. The bridge and stairs are still out, and the bodies of the vile are still being piled up and set a flame. The sun is just rising in the morn and as always Legolas is up before everyone. Gimli groans after the night before. The celebration of triumph over Sauron was a victory celebrated by all. As Aragorn rises to dress the signs of the merriment still linger in his head. Now that the ring has been destroyed the fellowship will be going their own way. This brings some sorrow to the group they each have grown accustom to each other being part of their lives. Legolas enters the room, (elvin) "My friend someone has arrived to meet with you." Grumbling Gimli leaves the room headed for the feasthall. "If I'm needed I'll be eating or trying to recover from the night before. Till later my friends." As he groans and leaves the room. Back in the room Aragon is sitting on the bed putting his boots on, his bare chest and wet hair glowing in the morning sun. When Arwen enters the room he drops his left boot, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have decided that I must be here this day a force has drawn me here. Now that my father and the rest of my people have now gone west." Said Arwen.  
  
The horns blow to announce the arrival of someone important. In the feasthall Frodo and Sam were enjoying second breakfast. The limited amount of animals that were taken from Isengard, limited the amount of food that they have. So breakfast is limited to goats milk and some bread. When Gimli enters he no sooner get in when they hear the horn. "Aye, lay off the horn my head is ringing. Frodo can you toss me some bread?" mumbles Gimli.  
  
Out in the courtyard by the new gates to the now reconstructed helms deep entrance, which sit open for the arrival of someone. The figure is riding one of the Rohan horses. Frodo, Sam, and Legolas come running out to find out who has arrived, that is so important. Slowly everyone else comes out, from Gimli to Arwen. They each are wondering what news this elvin rider brings. Could it be news of another threat or good news, or it could be news from Gandalf.  
  
Meanwhile far away in a tower in a little kingdom known as Shadowdale, in a tower that is the marvel of everyone, sits an old white bearded man. Taking in long strides on his pipe as always. He opens a book that has sat in his lap for hours. The book is written in elvin. "The book of the elves". It's leather binding is old and weary the pages are loose and the lettering on the cover is fading. "Now how shall I go about this my lady? You have asked me to do this but I know not what effect it will have on the realm or the fellows in it. My lady how will this Fellowship handle this new problem?" with a heavy heart he rises and leaves the room with book in hand. Down the spiral wooden stairs he goes, looking for his friend.  
  
The mighty door of the ominous tower swing wildly open. Out strides the white bearded man. "Shadowfax where are you?" suddenly a horsemen rides up.  
  
"Yes wise one what is it?" a dark covered rider sits upon a stead of pure black if you look close enough you can see stars in his coat. Not just spots but real glowing star. The horse is not of Toril it is a legendary moon horse. The man has long flowing white hair with hints of silver, not the kind of silver that come with age but silver like the metal itself. His features are somewhat unusual since he appears to be Drow. His skin is slightly lighter then that of his kind. The clothing is however typical for his race with one exception the blue-green scarf around his waist.  
  
"It is time you must gather up the fellowship and send them here to meet with me and the others." responds the old sage.  
  
"Yes sir, as you wish I am off." And riding off into the night our Shadowfax goes.  
  
Back at helms deep our fellowship is surprised to see that it is not whom they expected, but it is an elvin horseman. She dismounts and approaches Arwen. (Elvin) "My lady your presence here was unexpected, but not unwanted." Even though this elf is not of Rivendell she knows of her people's royalty.  
  
"Well young one, what brings you all this way?" said Arwen.  
  
"I have been sent to gather the fellowship for their help is now needed again." She bows her head in the presence of royalty.  
  
"But our numbers are not full; Pippin & Merry are back in the shire." Frodo speaks up.  
  
"And I have to return to my homelands now that this is over." Reports Aragorn. Legolas put his hand on his friends shoulder, "I know nildo".  
  
"Hey it's a fight or journey so let us go" snides Gimli.  
  
Arwen asks in elvin "So who is in need of us? Is it Quendelie or is it Gandalf?"  
  
"I have been ordered not to say. Please don't harm me." said Drandla.  
  
"Well then, Fellowship shall we be off?" announces Aragorn.  
  
The cave was dark lit only by some molten rock, and a few florescent funguses. The path from the entrance is long and winding Shadowfax has no problem seeing in this darkness do to his heritage. As Shadowfax enters the cave in hopes that its inhabitant will not eat him. "Hello honorable Khelnought are you home? You are needed again." As usual the chamber is empty and hollow, as his voice echoes off the chamber walls until.  
  
Groaning and grumbling in the darkness there is movement. Shadows of a large figure move around in the darkness. Even with Shadowfax's heightened sight he still has trouble seeing him. "Why am I needed again? Can this realm not do anything for themselves?" responds a voice so loud small bits of dirt and rock fall from the ceiling and walls.  
  
"All I know is that the old man sent me to get you. He said their going to close the gate." Shadowfax moans with disgust. "Come out of those shadow you grumpy old beast."  
  
The shadows move some more, "Who you calling old? You're over 2 centuries old, and you call me old". The shadows seem to dance on the walls as the figure still hides from sight.  
  
Suddenly a blinding blue flame rises from nowhere nearly singing Shadowfax. This soft melodious feminine voice rings out "You know your place in this realm Khelnought." As eyes start to form, eyes so penetrating they master any weapon of man. As her form gave shape she was the most beautiful of women. Shadowfax drops to one knee, "Fair Goddess what bring you to my humble cave?" Khel says.  
  
"You know full well what I'm here for my love." as the lady floats to him.  
  
"Ok Shadowfax where are we going this time?" out of the shadows emerges the most majestic and fierce blue dragon known in the entire Realm. He moves and as he does a magical blue aura surrounds him and he starts to become a man. He approaches the goddess he owes his heart to. They embrace with only one word "Kletan". Which to those non-draconic it means roughly "eternal Love". They seem to melt into one form as their bodies contort in the thralls of lovemaking. Shadowfax decides this is no place for him and leaves the cave.  
  
He gently kisses her shoulder, and then moves up her neck. Kissing her lips passionately, they're blue white sparks between there lips as they part. They passionately feel each other all over for they now every intricate part of each others body. The lady who has countless time enjoyed the embrace of the dragon even now is in awe of this passion. The lovemaking lasts for what seems to be forever. But as always in the realm of man they are only gone for hours.  
  
"My chosen you must help the elves again for you're needed for the good of two Realms" her voice trails.  
  
"THE ELVES, why must I help them again?" Khel responds in a voice so fierce and thunderous it shakes the walls of the cave.  
  
"Because you love her is no reason to be upset at her race."  
  
"It is not about her, it's about their treatment. They never excepted our child." Answers Khelnought.  
  
She gently caresses his hair, "I know but you are the guardian of all hatchlings and they need you."  
  
"Oh you sure know how to hit the right buttons" Khel smiles as he dresses and leaves the cave.  
  
The forest is thick and densely full of trees. Two young women run through the woods, laughing and chasing each other along with Amarok the sleekest wolf you have ever seen.  
  
(Elvin) "Dear sister your friend is back" Erdina glares at the wolf. Aliasin walks over to here friend slowly lowering herself. In runs a small girl laughing but short of breath.  
  
"Amil, Amil slow down. Please". The three-elvin girls look around sensing something in the woods or someone. Almost out of the trees themselves steps the white bearded man in long brown robes "Princess I have come to ask your families help. In four days time a force will come trough the realm and your group is needed to fight this menace."  
  
Chapter 2 "When Evil Meets Crazy, We're all in Trouble"  
  
The fires and brimstone are strong acidic stench by the look around it Hell, but by what means? Demons fly and all sorts of foul creatures run rampant. While off in a dark corner of the underworld sits a castle shadowed by fear, hate, and most of all Deceit! Where else but the palace of Cyric the mad. But this dark palace seems different some how. As looks are right it is different, the big glowing eye hovering over the top of it is a good clue something is off. While inside the walls are strangely quiet. No sounds of death, no cries for help, and no screams of agony. But as we get closer to the throne room an even stranger sound is heard, Laughter, not mad laughter but joyful. And the sounds of two demonic voices both are very recognizable. Cyric the Mad and Sauron one alone is bad enough but together all of Faerun and Middle earth are in deep trouble.  
  
"Well your trick to get your precious ring back failed, so what is it that you think you can do now?" laughs Cyric. "Do not try to mock me little godling you are not all powerful. You have lost your power before and I know of your true place in the grand scheme." "Now as I said if we can use the gateway to open hell unto Faerun then why not open it into middle earth as well and then our combined forces can wreak havoc all over the Realms." Cyric looks at Sauron in utter amazement  
  
"Are you as mad as we are? There is no way to do that. You would have to have anchors in all three places. And last I checked you have no more in your Realm."  
  
"Ah but that is were you are wrong young godling, I still have one. He is unknown to most in the world but he is still there." Cyric rises and starts to pace the room. Puzzled at how he will do this, or even if he can. The gate Sauron mentioned is not only unstable but it is guarded closely by that Bitch. Midnight! Or as the mortals call her Mystra. And she has more meddlers then any god ever has. Not to mention her chosen. As we fade Cyric let out a laugh of utter blood curdling horror.  
  
The Great Palace of horror on Toril is one place few travel to and fewer come back from. Myth Drannor's ruins ever since the great disaster has been a place of horror for all of Faerun. As the Knights of Myth Drannor have known it is no place for mere warriors. Trogneth and his band leave the pub in Shadowdale with hopes of a grand journey and prosperous voyage to their haunt.  
  
"Hail fair knight, have you seen the old man?" Trogneth looks around at the man in plain peasant clothing. For most this would be an insult punishable by death, but this knight give the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Well young lad what is it you want with the old sage?" The laughter rang like thunder as the young lad answers, "First I am no mere lad, and second he summoned me. Or do you not recognize you old friend Trogneth?" With a sign of curiosity Trog looks at the lad. He looks familiar but it can't be that was over 20 winters ago and the boy in not elvin. So how could it be? Fren looks at the two men but doesn't get the slur in Trogneth's name.  
  
"Trog, why does this boy refer to you in such way? Does he claim you a woman?"  
  
"Eh, no the tale goes back along way, I was but a lad then and we were in the small city of griston. Myself and a young man of my youth known only as Khel. We were typical youths looking for trouble and fair games. One such night we entered the only pub in the town looking for some fun our day had been prosperous. When along came this lovely young lady." Rinow elbows him "Oh but never as lovely as you." "Right you watch that!"  
  
"I know my lady, anyway she was the barmaid and what I didn't know then she was the owner's daughter. After many hours of drinking and cheering we found ourselves needing a room. Fortune smiled once again, the inn was connected and the bartender took us up to the room. After what seemed like only a minute there was a soft knock at my door. The barmaid was there asking to come in. Well being the youth I was, I invited her in, seeing as how handsome I am." giggling from all around  
  
"Hey I am, and who's telling this tale?"  
  
"I don't know but maybe I should your no bard." Said Fren  
  
"No it's my tale. Back to the story, her and I spent the night in each other's arms and well other places. When the morning came Khel was nowhere to be found and the bartender was calling out the barmaid's name. ALISON, ALISON. Suddenly she jumped up. Oh no, daddy can't find me here! He'll kill you. That is why he lost his place as king guard in Cormyer. Right then Khel burst into the room "couldn't you pick someone less trouble?" I told him we needed to get out of town. Then we noticed our weapons had been taken when we came into the bar and they were nowhere near us, but then Khel had an idea. He dressed me in a woman's clothing he had stolen and a wig from his disguise kit. And we snuck out of town. As we got clear of town Khel made one comment that got him hit.  
  
"Hey Beth you make a better looking woman then a fighter."  
  
Laughter erupted from the whole group and some passerby's.  
  
"So old man you still make a better looking woman then a fighter, but at least your fighting has improved. And that armor is nice. Treasure has been good to you." Khel said with a smile.  
  
"But it can't be you, you look no older."  
  
"Well old friend I have a few of my own secrets."  
  
"Khelnought I'm glad you came when I called. The realms need your might once more." The old sage enters the street with two lovely maidens in tow. Suddenly fire forms in the eyes of the young man. "Hello Eladar, and yes I came, but why is she here?"  
  
"We are in need of her and her sister, they are vital to the plan." Eladar motions for Khel to come with him.  
  
"We will finish this elsewhere. Trogneth you are needed to." The gallant knight motions for his comrades to stay behind, and the fellowship is off to the hovel of Elminster.  
  
When the group arrives Khel is as far from Aliasin as possible. In his mind he can't forget the love she has for another, the love that has blocked them from being together. He knows that in his heart the only other person in his life forever with be his goddess, the one person that through all time will be there. For his love he has paid the ultimate price eternity alone, with no one to be with him no one for him to share his life with. And this does sadden even the toughest dragon. While the slings, arrows, and swords may never penetrate his hide to hurt him, her love has penetrated it and now that she doesn't love him the same he is hurt, but he lives on. He knows he will walk alone even in a crowd. The tension between them was as thick as rock. Aliasin knows something is wrong just as she always has she looks back at Khel knowing it is him, but she does not say a word.  
  
"Hey friend what's on your mind? I've seen you low before but not this bad. Has 20 winters done that much to you? , has life dealt you that hard?" Trogneth looks for an answer but all he gets is a blank stare. It seem like there is nothing there. Like an empty shell with no lust for life, and it saddens him greatly. But there were more important things to deal with.  
  
After all these years he told himself he could live with the fact that she loves another. He could live with seeing her again, but he now knows that was a false hope. Her beauty every bit of it reminds him why he loved her in the first place. Her movement her grace the way she handled things. His mind wonders back to when they were together. The touch of her skin the way she could make him feel, it could calm him from anything. He'll never forget her touch but he will have to put it aside he has to help the realm.  
  
The Fellowship is informed that Gandalf needs them and they must accompany him to the elvin city of Glendian. They are needed for something that is even worse then The Ring. Each look at each other trying to think of what can be worse then The Ring. But they gather their possessions and provisions, and ride out of helms deep. With the orcs down to a bare minimum, the ride to Glendian is uneventful. On the way Aragorn who is riding the lead with Legolas close behind. When up rides Arwen "Melindo, how bad do you think this is?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure but if Gandalf has requested us it must be important. If we are to travel all the way to Glendian we must be the only ones to help. Legolas, what do you know of this city?"  
  
"All I know is that it is a great city of Ingole. And it is mostly filled with those that hold some dislike for firya. But they hold Gandalf in high regard so they will not fight." 


End file.
